mp34_farcry_4fandomcom-20200216-history
MP34 Farcry 4 Wiki
*MP34 "Rye & Sons" - Complete the Friendly Fire Live Event |attachments = Far Cry 4 Far Cry 5 Scopes *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Marksman Sight Suppressors *Suppressor Cylinder *Suppressor Square Magazines *Extended Magazine |stats = Far Cry 4 Far Cry 5 *Accuracy: 5/10 *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 6/10 *Handling: 5/10 |magazine = Far Cry 4 Far Cry 5 *32 Rounds *40 Rounds (Extended Magazine) |variants = Far Cry 4 *MP34 *MP34 "Stormer" Far Cry 5 *MP34 *MP34 "Rye & Sons" }} An old dog that has learned some new tricks, the MP 34 is a World War II-era Sub-machine gun that has found its way into the hands of armed guns in both Kyrat and Hope County. ''Far Cry 4 MP34 = The '''MP34' is a sub-machine gun found in Far Cry 4. While generally overlooked for other SMGs available early on, such as the A2000, the MP34 is just as capable of putting rounds down range, and enemies down on the ground. Longinus unlocks it for free after liberating three Bell Towers. Gallery 130386.jpg|Ajay holding the MP34 in a pre-release picture, with Hurk on the left side of the frame. Far Cry® 4 20141128131514.jpg|Ajay reloading the MP34 while in cover. FC4 MP34 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the MP34. FC4 MP34 Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the MP34. 04-mp34_opt.jpeg|Full view of MP34 MP34 Shop.jpg|''Far Cry 4'' store page |-| Stormer = The Signature version of the MP34, the Stormer, appears in Far Cry 4. It can be obtained by removing or destroying one Propaganda Poster. In relation to the standard variant, the Stormer sports an extended magazine, a red dot sight, and adds bonus to all stats except the fire rate. Gallery FC4 Stormer First-Person View.png|First-person view of the Stormer. 04-stormer_opt.jpeg|Full view of The Stormer MP34 Shop.jpg|''Far Cry 4'' store page ''Far Cry 5 The '''MP34' returns in Far Cry 5, having found its way into the hands of those in Hope County, such as the deputy. MP34 = The standard variant, the MP34 was added as a Prestige Item after the completion of the Friendly Fire Live Event. The MP34 can be customized with several optical sights, suppressors, and an extended magazine, but lacks any form of skin capability. Gallery Fc5 weapon mp34.jpg|The MP34 in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon mp34 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon mp34 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon mp34 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon mp34 scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon mp34 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon mp34 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square |-| Rye and Sons = its bark.|Item Description}} A variant of the MP34, the Rye & Sons was added in the Friendly Fire Live Event as a personal reward. It sports a yellow paint scheme, with the Rye & Sons livery painted on it, similar to Nick's plane. Gallery Fc5 weapon mp34rye.jpg|MP34 "Rye & Sons" in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon mp34rye scope reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon mp34rye scope reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon mp34rye scope optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon mp34rye scope marksman.jpg|Marksman Scope Fc5 weapon mp34rye suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon mp34rye supps.jpg|Suppressor Square ''Far Cry New Dawn The MP34 returns in ''Far Cry New Dawn, in the form of the Makeshift MP34. it has a zip-tie and duct tape holding the gun itself together, with a scope on top of the gun. it also has a partial adjustable strap below the barrel. Trivia *The gun is based off the Austrian Steyr-Solothurn MP 34. 2018 May 3, . Retrieved 2018 May 22. *In Far Cry 4, despite having an aftermarket rail for mounting optics, the MP34 cannot be fitted with any attachments. **The signature variant, the "Stormer", does however have a Red Dot Sight as an attached optic. References Category:Browse